Linger
by Mei Ju
Summary: It's my Job to take the dead. However this virus is really giving me a hard time. She keeps their souls tethered to their bodies. Unable to move away from their shells. So now I have to wait. Wait and watch with them to see how their last moments unfold. Narrator Death. Story started with Ed and moves on from order of deaths. Characters change based on recent chapters.
1. Ed Peletier

Linger

When I came for them I was surprised. Their soul looked loss and greeted me with open arms. However as I tried to pick them up I couldn't. Their faces would crash looking at me with sad realization. They're stuck here, unable to do anything. Silent eyes would look back at me, _why_? They wanted to lose the earth bound pain. A soul that is tethered to the Earth slowly fades away.

In the past it was all willing. I cannot take a soul that fights me. You may think that a lot do, but you humans are mistaken. I am not a scary being. I am here for you, to help deliver so that you will live again. I am what you want to see. Not what you _think_ you'll see, but you want to – no _need_ to see.

I wander the Earth on business, a never ending business trip. I carry as many as I can at a time. I release them above, there are loved ones waiting for them.

The virus that took them, keeping them _there_, but at the same time they're not_ here_. We pull and try again and again until I'm called away. They reach out to me sadly, but knowingly.

Instead they had to sadly follow their virus ridden bodies and watch the terror that goes on.

This virus is a bitch. I do not use that word lightly. She takes their bodies, just enough to move them for her purposes. She makes their bodies hungry, animals, degrading them to scavengers of the worst kind. Yet she will not allow their souls to rest.

I came across so many souls. The majority I could not lift.

My purpose seems tainted. However the job is the same. Find souls and bring them back.

You humans think you're the only ones questioning? I am constantly looking for guidance myself. I look above and await a sign of change, but see nothing.

So I just go about my business. I move on. Occasionally there is a soul without the strings of slavery. When I find them I am even more excited about my job. I lift them above with vigor and happiness.

But the moment in-between the finding them and lifting them. That's always interesting. They're full of stories to tell, of regrets, and hope.

The beginning of this story follows Rick. I saw them a time before this. When he was shot I was there. At the time I was gathering the bodies of the men that were fighting. However when I attempted to lift him up I was thrown back. Rejected. Rejection hurts too you know.

Even so I had to respect his will. So I just stayed. I stayed for a while. I saw this beautiful wife and lovely child. I saw this best friend watch in the corner. Guilt rolled off of him in waves.

However the Boss called me back to work. I had to move on.

Later, when I came back for him the scene was different. Already the virus has made my work harder, destroyed lives with pleasure. I was ready to pick up the broken pieces. I went to the hospital again. I came for the bodies of the nurses and doctors.

The armies, the people you call for help, trust and adore shot humans. I was now what they called out to, trusted me and adored.

When I was there I looked back at him. Surely I will be here again. How does one simply survive? They have fabulous friends like Shane that's how. Of course I realize as I carry him up just how tormented he was. How he lost his senses. His story of chaos is a broken record to me. I heard it over and over again.

To my surprise, I didn't come back for him then. In fact when I went back it was for another man. Rick Grimes against all odds have out smart me, twice. Not many folks can do so once.

When I see him again I come for the _walkers_ he and his friends had killed. I also came for some of their own.

Ed Peletier, and although you may have thoughts you'd like to share, I do not judge the living or the dead. That is someone else's job. I simply listen.

As he looked on his face was sad, it was full of regrets. His story is a tragic one, not only did he make his own life miserable her played a part in making others worse.

"I am a monster."

I point out that his wife stopped him from becoming a real one. He did not appreciate that.

"Carol. I really did love her. Didn't I?"

He looked at her as she destroyed his head. Her rage came out in her swings.

"She must have loved you a lot." _ You aren't easy to love._ His life was hard. His father abused his mother. That man never tried to hide it from the boy. Told him it made him a man, that is was his duty to keep his wife in check.

"I was a lucky bastard. I just didn't fucking see it did I?"

He looked at Daryl's face, got real close to is.

"How come I didn't turn out like that?" You know, death, that Daryl was abused. The abused can always tell. Yet he never touched anyone. Not even his brother who punched him square in the face. Merle was an ugly piece of work, just like me." _Merle was nothing like Ed. _"Yet Daryl was straight, ya know?"

I did know. While Ed didn't shed a tear for his mother's death Daryl was crushed by his. His exterior was strong, remembering his Daddy's words. Yet when he was a lone in the forest he broke down.

"_Why did she hafta go do that. She know what coulda happened~ _He wailed to know one in particular.

She was watching him. Her arms were around him. I remember her clearly. No longer tethered to this world and its horrors her bruises were gone. Her voice was repaired. Her hair gleamed.

I remember how long it took her to convince to leave and watch from above. I promised her that her boy would turn out just fine.

I was right, wasn't I?

Ed continued to follow his wife. Carol. He muttered apologizes and promises all too late.

"Carol, you are the love of my life."

"Carol, I should have never have touched you."

"Carol, I wish I was a better father."

Carol, Carol, Carol. _Carol_

"I'm sorry."

"I love you."

It's sad how I can make people see the truth. Yet I can't help fix it now.

His daughter Sofia was with Lori and Carl that day. She didn't even spare her Daddy a second look. She had her doll with her. She whispered in its ear.

"God, I want my Daddy to go to Heaven."

Ed doesn't hear he's too overcome with sorrow. He falls to his knees as his wife breaks down into tears. He looks at me, his face is cleared, no bruises, not puffiness.

"Please, please you have to tell me, please tell me she'll be okay."

A common demand.

I make the common promise.

"Carol will be alright."

His head falls back down. He weeps. He's remembering every mistake he made, every hit, every insult and every promise broken.

I know thought that Carol does die. Everyone dies; you would have to be a fool not to believe so. Yet I will impart with you my knowledge.

_She does not die before she finds real happiness._

**Author's Note**

Thank you for reading. Please _review_. It's my fuel… it's like giving me cookies.

I'm writing this in death's point of view. In school we're reading _The Book Thief_ it's a beautiful book and its narrator is death. That's my muse for this story. Plus my sister magical origami did a story about the Virus. She made the virus a complete bitch and it was fun to read. Please check it out.

Each chapter or so it going to be about a different character. How they interact after they died until the time where death takes them up to heaven.

Again thank you for reading. I hope everything is okay. I'm my own proof reader so please be kind and point out any mistakes.

_I am affiliated with The Walking Dead._


	2. Amy

Linger 2

Amy

My time with Ed was nearly done. He was still weeping though. Silently begging forgiveness to Carol, hoping for a miracle that she could hear him.

Instead my attention came to a pretty blond girl. She was young, very young, early 20s with blond hair and blue grey eyes. She was a quiet girl too. She kept looking down mirroring her sister position on the other side. She kept staring at her body.

"You're here for me too aren't you?"

She didn't look up at me when she asks.

"Yes, I'm here for all the souls that can go."

"Can I go?"

"It depends on what happens."

Amy looks up at me now. Her eyes seemed confused.

"I'm dead aren't I? I get to go to heaven or whatever."

"Yes, but only if the virus doesn't take over."

"I see." She ponders for a moment. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Andrea?"

"Yes, who else. She's my sister you know?" The word do not have bite, they're light a bit proud.

"She looks a wreck." Andrea did, she had a longing in her eyes that were depressing. She is honest with herself. She knows Amy isn't any longer with her. Andrea just doesn't know how close she is though.

Amy then touches her body's neck. The necklace was draped around it over her scars.

"I always love mermaids. They can go anywhere really. My sister, she's so great, remembering. I thought she forgot. I wouldn't have blamed her. We're in the middle of this huge mess, who would remember something so small so insignificant?"

"Andrea didn't think it was insignificant, she took that necklace, even when a cop was looking. She cared."

Any giggles. "Wow my perfect sister broke the law. It figures it would be only after the end of the world."

"It was for you though."

Any smile softens and she looks at her sister's emotionless, unmoving face.

"Yeah it was for me. I was always going off about those kinds of things, you know? I was such a dork; I loved fairies and dragons, that kind of stuff." There was a pause. "_Was._"

She looked up at me her eyes sad. "It sounds weird using the past tense."

"_Amy."_ Andrea strokes her hair gently. I see Rick Grimes come up. I know he wants to end her life. I also know it's not him who does so.

She swings her hand out and cocks her gun in front of his face.

"I know how the safety works."

Ricks posture changed to defensive but meek. "Okay, okay."

He turns around as Andrea lowers her gun. Rick will experience loss sooner than he expects, but we'll get to that later.

"Amy."

Amy looks up at ne.

"It isn't your fault." I portray more or less a kind motherly figure with dark brown hair and eyes. Someone that Amy and Ed can trust. My body does it automatically. It's a gift that puts people at ease.

"You need to know that, nothing you could have done differently would have changed this. Shane and Rick can argue about it, but neither of them could have known."

"How can I tell my sister that though?"

"Your sister is a rational woman; she will figure it out in the end."

She'll figure out everything in the end. What's important to her to what were her mistakes. She'll let go ready for what awaits her, taking her own fate.

"I loved her so much."

"She loves you too."

I rest my hand on her shoulder.

She waits there then sighs.

"I feel heavy now."

I nod it's the virus coming to life. She was already attached but now that the body will move she'll act like dead weight.

Amy watches as her body's hand moves over.

"Andrea." She shrieks, "Andrea please Andrea." She shakes her dead distraught as she watches her body moves.

"This isn't right. Please please." Amy tries to pull her body away but to no avail. Her hands simply slip each time.

Andrea is also crying she reaches for her sister's bodies and grasps it. Their faces are not too far apart. One woman silently cries and the other wailing loudly but silent to the world.

"Amy, I'm so sorry."

The gun goes off and the body falls. So does the guard of the others.

Amy feels lighter. She dries her tears.

"She did it."

She looks at her body. The temple of shattered on the other side. She could see her brain, now freed from the puppet master's hold.

"Do I go now?"

"Only if you want dear, but people are waiting for you."

I grasp her hand. She looks at Andrea.

"Will she be alright?"

I stroke Amy's hair.

"I do not know. I just know she isn't on my list for a while."

"But everyone goes on your list in the end right?"

I smile gently at her.

"Everyone does die."

"Are my parents; are they still on your list?"

I smile. "Yes they're still alive."

I'm not really supposed to share information but I think the boss will let this slip. He has other things to worry about.

Hope springs into her eyes. I know she's ready to go now. Ed has composed himself as well. He now silently stands near his girl Sofia awaiting out ascends into heaven.

"Please hang on. It won't be long now."

They each take an arm and I lift them up. They'll now watch their loved ones from above.

"You'll meet them again one day."

"I hope that day doesn't come for a long time." Ed says, his voice no longer has it mean hard bite or nasty undertone to it.

Amy nods too as she looks up ready to go and meet her maker.

I took other souls with their each different story. Too soon though do I come back to greet them. Silently I will watch as I take their members one by one.

**Author's Note **

Thank you so much for your review Plania. At first I was so scared to read your review since it was a bit on the long side XD. But thank you so much, this update is for you!

The chapters will be made so that if you want you can skip to the characters you want to specifically read about. It will go in order but other characters will be mentioned.

I really love reviews! Thank you for reading.


	3. Jim Ed Jenner and Jacqui

Linger 3

A Shout Out

Jim would not be on my list for a long time.

The virus would have her hold on him for a long time.

If only they knew.

I remember looking down at his family. They ran so franticly. Jim in front, then their sons Jake and Arthur and then the wife at the rear, her name was Laura. There was screaming at shouting and crying.

When _walkers_ or simply the diseased caught up with them there simply was no energy left for Laura to move faster. How could she? She wouldn't endanger her children, she would sacrifice herself.

If anything it's the Mothers who restore my faith in humanity.

However they are another story, let's move on and follow the Atlanta Survivors.

When I followed them on their path to the CDC it was because there was a soul calling out for me.

I don't follow the living, but this soul seemed worth it.

Andrea was just singing my name. Her dark thoughts yearned for me in ways I would rather not be. She was sad, depressed and no amount of chatter can stop the thoughts from running their course. Dale, the poor man tried to understand. He was full of sympathy and understanding.

However another is calling to me. Gently and does so silently. Others do not notice because she hides it so well. It is her who I come for.

Of course I watched as Jim slipped away. I just didn't want to be there. A part of me was tired and too sad to deal with a soul I couldn't carry. The tearful unbelieving explanation, then me leave them.

It was something new every time. I am so use to humans looking at me with relief. I do not wish to crush their hope.

Jim wouldn't be with his loved ones for a while.

Jacqui welcoming thoughts stopped for a moment. The moment when her hope was renewed. I've been to the CDC plenty of times. Many have ended their own lives and then others would let their souls go free. However there are plenty stuff there.

I feel them tugging at me begging me to take them. I have to tell them I can't. It's hard.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but you can't be lifted."

"No it's not your fault."

"I will come back, I promise."

My pleas to calm them down do nothing. They still watch as their jaws snap at the group. They watch as I ignore the rest of their moans.

"Don't leave me here."

"I was such a good Christian."

"I can't take it any longer."

I feel guilty and sad with each step. I slide my way through the CDC remembering all the bodies I took from here, the lucky ones.

I remember Dr. Jenner and his wife. He saved her from a terrible fate that so many suffered. He doesn't know it yet but he'll end up with her again soon.

Or maybe he does. He has been calling to me for a while. He knows that the building will blow up yet he allows these people in.

Has he become a murderer?

I watch was a careful I. Each of these faces I will carry up sooner or later, but for now here in the elevator everything seems fine.

I hover above them watching the tense but grateful faces.

"Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl says from the side.

"There were plenty lying around I familiarized myself with a few." Ed Jenner said as he looks back and then he looks down at Carl, "But you look harmless enough, except you, I'll have to keep my eye on you."

I swing around to take a look at how things have changed while they settle in and get to know what the CDC is like.

I can hear laughter from afar, something I haven't heard in a while.

I see that most of the building is locked down to save energy and resources. I look at the bodies piled up down the halls far away from where Dr. Jenner and the rest are. Although it isn't a terribly pleasing sight at least I know they're not bound in this earth anymore.

I wander around remembering their faces and reactions to seeing me. A lot of tem where very happy to see me, others were sad but willing to go. No one wanted to stay here for very long.

Everyone but Candace, she was a different one.

She wanted to stay and watch over Ed, made sure he kept his promise.

I remember, she was a pretty lady with a nice smile. She was gentle but firm when needed.

She lingered near Ed, touching his shoulders as he wept. She watched as he worked as I brought souls up and carried more and more.

She was always there looking over his shoulder.

I took her when she began to lose hope in him. She was so tearful when she came to me.

"He doesn't want to be there anymore. How-how can he go on when he believes he has nothing to live for? How can I stay here, drained each day, each moment seeing him so distraught? Please, I'm ready now."

I held her as we floated up her eyes never left the building, never left the CDC.

"If only I could have stayed with him. Maybe things would be different." She lies her head down on my chest I was a man than, a strong man with deep brown eyes.

But now I'm here lingering. Watching them sleep looking so happy, well except for Shane and Andrea, but everyone seemed to know they're _safe_ something they haven't felt for a long time now.

Glenn even in his drunk state was happy; he had a big smile as he slept. T-Dog looked comfortable and made himself at home.

Carol stayed up to read until she finally turned in, sleeping next to Sofia. Lori, Rick and Carl all huddle together happy and a bit dazed in their relief.

Dale fell asleep safe and secure.

Daryl face had a calm look he never had before. No longer was he scared of being killed, beaten and bruised by the dead or undead.

Jacqui was lost in her own daze snuggled tight in the blankets. Even though it's Georgia in the heat, hot the AC was cranked up and she had a slight chill.

I looked at the clock slowly ticking, the hours turned to 3 and then they started to wake. First T-Dog who went to the Kitchen then Daryl whom flopped back on the seat and dozed off again, letting his guard down.

I watched as each woke up, the adults in various stages of hangover and contempt.

As the time dwindles Dr. Jenner's soul began more willing to come to me. I knew what the time meant. It meant 1 hour and 10 minutes before everyone in this room dies.

When they found out what I already knew the anger rushed out.

Sofia and Carol started crying. Shane, Rick, T-Dog, and Daryl were all angry. Extremely pissed they attempted to get out. Glenn and Lori seemed to think it was a joke, as if this couldn't happen.

Only Andrea and Jacqui seemed to understand and accept their fate.

Andreas thought were simple, "_My sister, dead, gone, how do I go on without her? My family is dead, there is nothing left to protect, to love, to live for."_

Jacqui were different. She never had a family. She never came with anyone. She was on her own, "_They do not need me. I do not need them. I accept this. I know there is no hope for the human race anymore. Everyone has given up and left. How can I make an impact? My family is gone, my friends, everyone. I can't sand to see anyone suffer anymore." _

I just simply watched. I knew what would happen. Andrea wouldn't die today.

I watched as they left and then finally Dale got Andrea to leave.

My job isn't to watch the living.

I sat with Jacqui and Dr. Jenner simply waiting for the tie to tick.

I was always known for being patient.

When the air turned into fire I didn't feel a thing. Gratefully neither did Dr. Jenner or Jacqui. They bodies burned to bits and as their souls stayed to watch.

"You're going to bring us to heaven now aren't you?" Dr. Jenner said his voice was calm; this was after all they wanted.

There were no tears, not regrets. Nothing. I just simply took them and left. Leaving the others behind to start over.

I wish I could say I wouldn't see them for a long time. But we all know that I come back to them.


	4. Otis and Sofia

Otis and Sofia

I was completely disgusted. Horrified even at what you humans will do. As I laid next to Carl waiting for his soul to give up the fight I felt a sudden lurch to leave his side. I normally ignore these since so many of the dead aren't truly ready for the journey I will make for them.

But this lunge felt a bit violent, like when people die from a war. I had a lot of them during the World Wars. I was so busy then. Now not enough people are ready.

So I removed myself from his side. Lightly touched Rick's shoulder and kissed Lori's cheek and made my way across town. It was a very quiet journey. For the most part the farm and the surrounding area had non activity. But once I made my way into the town I could sense them. Their dreary voices calling out to me to take them, if only I could.

I passed Shane on the way. He looked sore, tired and determined. He hobbled on as fast as he could. I realize that I will not be going back to the Greene Farm tonight.

I move pass that seeing a hoard of dead "walkers". They seem to moving along now, they were leaving whatever has caught their attention beforehand. The souls look at me, already knowing I cannot do anything for them.

I reach a few of them who Shane and Otis must have killed. Their souls look lighter happier now. They greet me excitedly. I hold them in my arms. Grateful.

However my small moment of relief is gone.

Otis's body is beyond repair. Yet where is his soul? There is no way he could be tethered to his body. It is practically nothing. So many have eaten from him.

I ask a petit woman with brown hair if she saw where the fat man went.

"Him? Oh my goodness is was horrible, his friend shot him and he fell. The walkers got him. It was horrible. The friend didn't even shoot him in the head. He was alive." She shuddered. "He followed Shane as you were having conversations with the others."

I thanked her kindly and lifted her up with a few others. I kept a look out we floated for Otis, but I didn't see him.

When I went back I drifted into the forests. When I couldn't find him I went back to the farm.

I tried to stay away from the barn. So many desperate voices linger there.

I feel that the danger is gone from Carl's body I look up. Otis was there.

"Otis, I was looking for you."

Instead of responding he moves towards the shower.

He was glaring at Shane.

"I know what he did."

"Do you?"

Otis's energy radiated off of him. I felt horrible. Sick almost, I'm sure Shane could feel it too.

"I didn't mean to hit that boy. I did everything right. I didn't want to leave Shane. But he shot me. That bastard shot me, I should have taken the bag and left. "

"You're not that type of man Otis."

I sooth my voice and touch his shoulder.

"You couldn't have known what he was thinking."

I know these souls well. Souls that are angry, hurt and confused. It's best to lift them up before they become agitated.

"My wife, we were living through this. We weren't happy per say, but at least we were together."

"She'll always remember you and the time you guys had. You lasted longer than the rest."

"That doesn't make me feel better. No one knows what this man did. He's going to be hailed as a hero."

"I'm sure someone will figure it out."

"I'm going to stay, make sure Patricia is safe from him. Make sure Hershel and the rest of them know what kind of man he is."

"You shouldn't stay; it's not your place Otis. No one can hear you but me and the rest of the dead."

He shook his head his face was gone of anger.

"I now know I wasn't doing those people in the barn a favor."

"You did it with the best intention. No one knows about this disease."

Otis moves away from me, "I'm not going yet. I need to keep them safe."

"What can you do?"

Otis just shakes his head and walks away. I send a glare to Shane real quick before following out.

"I do not have time. I have places to be."

I need to keep moving, I after all have the world to cover.

Otis nods. "I understand, please come back for the people." He looks at the barn and I nod.

I leave quickly, making my way to France, which is one of the few countries that still have a gov't. Not sure how long they'll keep it together. They have been quartered everyone in danger of dying and hunting down the dead.

As I make me way out of Paris I remember the simpler times. I would just come and take the souls, meeting new people staying busy, never had a moment to my own thoughts.

Now I feel as if I have too much time.

I would later come back to the farm; it's only been a day and half.

I had come for the souls Daryl released. I was a bit nervous to leave him, seemed pretty crazy… never saw him eat a squirrel raw before. However his soul was nice and strong so I decided to make my way to Otis.

He was watching Patricia lazily as she does her chores. When he sees me he gives a small smile. It gives me a bit hope that his anger is gone.

"They had a funeral for me. They didn't bury any remains, can't imagine much is left. "

"That was thoughtful of them."

"Yeah it was."

He gives a small smile.

"If good to know some people want to hang on."

Then his face turns a bit sour.

"Shane gave them a bullshit story though, told him I left willing. Never know willing was to be shot in the leg. The idiot though, he screwed up. He told them I covered him with my gun. He came back with that gun though."

"Has anyone caught on by now?"

"Maybe Dale, he seems to be the most skeptical. I don't think Rick cares."

"Dale's a good man, I'm sure he'll figure it out."

"Yeah I hope so. I'll leave with you once he does."

I smile at him. Then we hear a racket, and then a gun shot. Then screams.

"Andrea No!"

Otis moves to see what's going on. I followed.

"Oh wow, what happened to him."

We stare of Daryl and his ears. As Rick and Shane haul him over to camp Otis just shakes his head.

"Wouldn't that be some way to go? Surviving what he did today and then dying from a member's stupid mistake?"

I nod lightly.

I stay there for the night and mostly follow Otis talking. No one really needs me at the moment and I enjoy watching this group.

As we see Patricia feeds the walker in the barn Otis sighs heavily.

"I wish I just killed them."

"It wasn't your fault."

"There looking out there for the girl. Sofia. I feel so bad."

Sofia looks up at us with lost eyes.

"I can't leave the barn." Her voice is weak and meek.

"I'm so sorry." I say softly. "Honey, they're looking for you. They love you."

Sofia nods quietly.

"When I took your Daddy sweetie, he told me he loved you. He really sorry, I know it's too late."

She smiles at me a little.

"He never hit me you know? Scared me plenty, but never hit me."

Otis smiles, "I'm so sorry sweetie."

"Not your fault."

I float down, so many of the souls are just sitting there listening.

"Daryl been taking care of your Mom, everyone is watching out for each other."

We continued talk like that. Simply things, about how the group is doing, how the rest of the Greene family is. We updated Shawn and Annette about Maggie and her love life with Glenn, who Sofia remembers.

We didn't leave until we heard a commotion outside.

"Shane brother, don't do this!" Yells Ricks, the rest of his group is outside with guns.

Shane rips the barn door open letting all the walkers out. The souls were confused and lingered with the bodies at they fell one by one.

One by one they come to me smiles on their faces.

It was the living Greene family who seemed to be destroyed with each bullet.

Then we see Sofia lingering on. She doesn't seem afraid and looks directly at her Mom and Daryl.

"Thank you" She says to Rick before she climbs on my back. She rubs her face in my neck holding on as I lift her and the others up.

Otis left without knowing that Daryl and Dale learned the truth. Yet I can say he left this world happy.


End file.
